Find Your Way Home
| next = Nonsense Is Better Than No Sense At All| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequirements *Must be level 7 of one Ascension class to start the quest Requirements *High Keep: The Bloodless Incursion Timeline Steps #Unsure where we are going, we need to fight our way onward. ##Time to look around and not die in the process. Use . Proceed to . ##I need to figure out how to wake the Skeleton King. Place the on the block at . #I should engage the Skeleton King and hope I do not die. Speak to the Skeleton King. #Arthiden Vowbreaker requires a dagger, fueled by living blood. ##I need to make a trade with the Skeleton King. Trade the Bloody Shank, and kill the Skeleton King. ##*''Note: Requires completion of High Keep: The Bloodless Incursion Timeline.'' ##I need to loot from the Skeleton King's corpse. ##I should not forget the at . ##I should speak to Dolas (hail him in the cave). #I need to deliver the , like I promised. Speak with in . #Head back to Dolas' camp in the Sinking Sands. You arrive just in time to see Dolas being abducted by the Riders of Ik. #It is time to defeat these Riders of Ik and their Horse Queen. Enter at in Fens. ##I need to use Rider's Bane to defeat the Riders of Ik. Kill all Riders of Ik. ##I should rescue Dolas at . ##Time to take out The Horse Queen. Kill The Horse Queen. ##*''Note: Make sure you let Dolas out of the cage BEFORE attacking the Queen or you'll have to wait 90 mins and reset the instance.'' ##I should discuss our triumph with Dolas. #Dolas still cannot return safely to his home. ##I need to speak to Archmage Garla. Speak to at in inner Nye'Caelona. #I must track down and obtain ancient iksar relics of power. #*''Note: These are click updates only, no item will be received. Heroic/Expert zones can be used. - Confirmed 04/28/2017 Tomb of the Venerated, and Reaver's Remnants solo/adv solo had the click objects, other 3 zones did not have them. But you should clean all the bosses before clicking. 09/09/2018 Ruins of Cabilis solo no longer works. 9/10/2018 Update was available in Cabilis, Must Clear all names to get.'' #*Collect a ceremonial incense bowl at in . #*Collect a ceremonial wand at in . #*Collect a ceremonial emblem at in . #*Collect a ceremonial shroud at in . #*Collect a ceremonial dagger at in . #*Collect a ceremonial drum at in . #I need to take all this stuff back to Archmage Garla. #*Speak to at in inner Nye'Caelona. Receive a . #It is time to end this. Drusella must be defeated. ##Enter . ##Kill . You may need to use during the fight. #I need to return to Dolas and tell him of the victory against Drusella Sathir. #*Speak to Dolas at in . #I am to meet Dolas back at his home city, Nye'Caelona. ##Speak to Chancellor Thanial Vylardin at in inner Nye'Caelona. ##Speak to Dolas Vylardin at in inner Nye'Caelona. Rewards * * *